Un Final o Un comienzo
by Sophie Cullen
Summary: Muerte... Me puede salvar o simplemente condenar a un más de lo que ya esta mi alma... No lo se... Pero es mi unica salida...


**Final o Inicio…**

_**A/U: Bueno esto es como un final alternativo para Luna Nueva, es una reflexión del corazón de Bella… Antes de tomar una decisión… Cual… Lean…**_

**Han pasado 3 meses desde que el se fue, en este tiempo no he encontrado algo q me haga salir adelante, y realmente la única razón por la que hago un esfuerzo para seguir viviendo es Charlie…**

**Mi vida ahora transcurre en una aburrida rutina, un estado Zombi, del que no puedo salir, sin embargo ya no lo espero despierta, duermo aunque su rostro y sus palabras inunden mis sueños y mis pesadillas, camino aunque mi alma se quede quita mirando hacia el pasado, en espera de mi único y verdadero amor, por ultimo mi corazón que esta marchito, no late, por que lo que lo hacia latir, se ha ido, llevándose con el todo mi ser… Y al final me pregunto, para que vivir si el no esta conmigo, de que me sirve un alma, cuando esta muerta, para que ir al paraíso, si no va ha estar el conmigo… No me sirve de nada, esa es la respuesta que día tras día y noche más noche me da mi cabeza, junto con la solución a mis problemas, tal vez la más cobarde de todas, pero también, la que me va a salvar de seguir sufriendo, y más aun va a salvar a Charlie, a Renné, a Ángela, y a todos lo demás de verme en el estado que estoy ahora… La única cosa que me asegura el descanso eterno… La muerte.**

**Y moriré pensando que el va a ser feliz que no va importar el lugar donde se encuentre, el va encontrar a alguien que sea su igual, que lo merezca, no a una tonta y fea humana como yo, que lo atrape en un lugar tan deprimente como lo es Forks… También su familia se salvo de cargar con un bulto tan molesto, una humana, que no les podía seguir el paso, y con eso vuelvo a la misma conclusión yo fui un juguete para todos ellos, y cuando se cansaron de jugar conmigo, simplemente me olvidaron, pero esta bien, estoy feliz de haberlos conocido, solo ellos pudieron hacer que encontrar una razón, para no morir aquí en Forks, y solo por ello les deseo su felicidad eterna…**

**Salgo un momento de mis pensamientos para voltear mi mirada hacia la ventana, y fijarla en las estrellas que se ven esta rara noche despejada en Forks, ellas **

**siempre parecen tan brillantes, recordándome el brillo de su piel al sol, solo por eso las miro con cariño infinito, por que me lo recuerdan… Pero ya no es momento para seguirlas viendo, es momento para realizar, lo que había estado pensando, esta noche es la indicada y solo una pregunta pasa por mi mente… ¿Alice me vera hacerlo?... **

**Agarro el frasco de pastillas del mueble que se encuentra al lado de mi cama, lo abro lentamente y saco todas las pastillas que pueden cabe r en mi mana, una por úname las voy tomando, hasta que el frasco queda completamente vacio, me recuesto lentamente en mi cama y pienso en uno de los pasajes de mi libro preferido **_**"Cumbres Borrascosas"… "Yo no descansare nunca en paz… Pero también nunca te deseare penas mayores a las mías Heathcliff, y sólo desearía no vernos nunca separados. Y si luego una palabra mía te afligiera, piensa que la misma aflicción sentiré yo bajo la tierra, y por mi amor ¡perdóname!... **_**Este párrafo es tal vez confuso por que pedir perdón, pero es cierto, por cualquier cosa que yo hice, le pido perdón, y aun más se que si el sufre aun cuando yo ya no este aquí, yo lo sentiré, por que, lo amo, y sus penas son las mías, y aunque las mías, no sean las suyas, yo sufriré por las de el, aun así…****Y tal vez ahora también en mi lecho de muerte mi único deseo sería nunca estar separada de el…**

**Las pastillas ya están haciendo efecto, y aun antes de morir mi mente trae a mi extrañas fantasías, por que de repente una ráfaga de aire frio entra en la habitación y a mi lado se encuentra la causa de todo, y se que es mi mente la que hace que lo vea, tan preocupado y en sus ojos haya angustia, sufrimiento y ¿amor?, bueno en dado caso es una fantasía, pero es cada vez más real, cierro mis ojos, para no volverlos abrir y con mi ultimo aliento dijo…**

**Adiós, Edward… Te amo… **

**Edward Pov**

_**Visión Alice**_

__

_**Es la habitación de Bella, ella se encuentra sentada en su cama viendo hacia la ventana, contemplando las estrellas, se mueve y saca un frasco de su mesita de noche, deja caer las pastillas y empieza a tomar una tras otra…**_

_**Luego se recuesta y todo se vuelve negro…**_

_**Fin visión Alice**_

**Edward, apúrate, no puedes permitir que ocurra eso vete…**

**No necesite que Alice me lo repitiera 2 veces, agarre mi chaqueta, y salí corriendo de nuestra casa en Alaska, no me importaba si alguien me veía, lo único que me importaba era llegar a tiempo, para evitar que el más bello de los ángeles muriera, y al mismo tiempo, en mi cabeza solo voy repitiendo una cosa… Como pude ser tan idiota, como pude dejarla, como pude engañarla haciéndola pensar que no la amaba, orillándola a tomar una decisión tan desesperada, Y solo por mis mentiras, por que no solo me acarre a mi y a ella a un infierno de existencia, si también a toda mi familia, por que para ellas, Bella ya era de la familia, la pieza que nos completaba, una luz que llego a iluminar, nuestra rutinaria existencia convirtiéndola en algo distinto, algo con vida… Y sin embargo yo deje ir todo eso, solo pensando en que ella podría olvidar todo lo que habíamos convivido con facilidad, pero a quien, quiero engañar, Bella no es una humana normal, como pude pensar que olvidaría con tanta facilidad, como olvida un humano normal… Que estúpido fui…**

**Sigo corriendo, cuando veo el anuncio, que me indica que casi llego con mi ángel… **_**"Bienvenidos a Forks"… **_**me detengo cuando llego a su casa, rápida y ágilmente llego hasta su ventana, que se encuentra abierta para mí como siempre, pero es muy tarde ella es esta recostada en su cama, pero veo un rayo de esperanza cuando veo que aun mantiene sus ojos abiertos, me acerco hasta ha ella, y la observo, se ve muy delgada, y tiene unas ojeras más profundas que las mías, esto me dice que no ha dormido bien y su figura que tal vez tampoco se ha alimentado bien, me arrodillo frente a su cama, como lo hice la primera vez que la contemple en este mismo lugar y ve como lentamente cierra sus ojos y me dice:**

_**..."Adiós, Edward, Te amo"…**_

**Cuando dice esto un grito desgarrador sale de mi garganta, y mis instintos nublan mi razón, hago lo único que puede salvarla, la muerdo, tal y como Carlisle me mordió a mi, inyecto todo el veneno que puedo y saco mis dientes limpiamente, sin probar ni una sola gota de su deliciosa sangre, por que se que si lo hago, no podre controlarme…**

**Rápidamente recojo algunas de sus cosas y saco de debajo de las tablas todas nuestras fotos, regalos y su CD, para llevárnoslo, luego la tomo a ella, y salgo corriendo lo más rápido que puedo en dirección a Alaska…**

**Cuando llego toda mi familia se encuentra en el Porche esperándonos, Emmett velozmente se dirige hacia nosotros y toma a mi Bella en brazos, le da un rápido abrazo y luego se la lleva corriendo a mi habitación, junto a el se va Rosalie, no sin antes darme una mirada de compresión y apoyo en sus pensamientos, Alice y Esme se acercan para darme un abrazo y agarrar las cosas de Bella, uno de los últimos en acercarse es Jasper, que me da unas olas de calma, antes de salir corriendo hacia Alice, el ultimo que se acerca es Carlisle con una mirada de confusión en el rostro…**

**Hijo, que paso, por que mordiste a Bella…**

**Papa, ella, ella, se iba a suicidar, cuando llegue, transformarla era la única cosa que podía salvarla, yo no puedo vivir en un mundo sin ella, y por los eventos que pasaron esta noche, creo que ella tampoco, hice lo que podía salvarla, y no siento culpa…**

**Esta bien, Edward, pero ahora vamos arriba para que la revise…**

_**3 Días después**__****_

**Estos días han sido un verdadero infierno, oír gritar a mi ángel de esta manera, ha sido la peor de las experiencias que he tenido, mi familia a estado aquí conmigo, mientras yo la mantengo en mis brazos, hoy es el ultimo día, y ya podemos observar los cambios en ella, su piel es marmórea como la nuestra, su pelo se ha hecho mas largo y se ha oscurecido un poco, también su cuerpo ha cambiado, lo único que no he visto, son sus ojos, por que en todo este tiempo no lo ha abierto… **

**De repente ella deja de retorcerse, cosa que me indica, que la tortura ha terminado, la aferro más a mi pecho y veo como empieza a abrir lentamente sus ojos dejándome asombrada por el color de los mismos... Dorados…**

**Ella me mira expectante, con preguntas en sus ojos, sin embargo en un rápido movimiento de ella, quedamos recostados nuevamente en el sofá, con ella, encima de mí, aferrándose de mi pecho…**

_**Ya estoy muerta verdad, ese debe ser el paraíso…**_

_**No, Bella, mírame, soy real, tu no estas muerta, estoy contigo, mírame…**_

_**No, no, te mirare, por que se que esto es un sueño, y cuando te mira todo desaparecerá y yo volveré a sufrir…**_

_**Bella, entiende, no estas muerta, no estas soñando, Alice vio, lo que tenías planeado hacer, y cuando yo llegue ya era muy tarde, entonces hice lo único que te podía salvar, te transforme… Y no me arrepiento, ahora estaremos juntos por la eternidad…**_

_**No, no, es cierto tu me dijiste que no me querías, que no me amabas, esto no es real, tu no estas aquí….**_

_**Bella, mírame, escucha, lo que te dije ese día en el bosque fue la más negra de las blasfemias, no es cierto, tuve que se buen mentiroso, para que vivieras una vida normal, una vida humana, pero fue el pero de mis errores, y nunca lo volveré hacer, Bella, créeme…**_

_**Edward, es verdad, ohh, Edward, Te amo, y ahora estaremos juntos para siempre… Nunca me dejes de nuevo, por favor…**_

_**Te lo juro, nunca te dejare de nuevo, y mira para que entiendas que nunca lo hare… **_**Me levante rápidamente del sofá donde estábamos y me dirige hacia un mueble que esta en mi cuarto de el saque un pequeña caja aterciopelada negra, me dirigí nuevamente hacia el sofá, y me incline delante de Bella… **_**Isabella Marie Swan, Te quieres casar conmigo…. **_**Bella se quedo deslumbrada un momento, pero luego tomo un gran respiro innecesario y mientras gritaba un Si, se aventaba en mis **

**brazos, para unirnos en un beso un apasionado, que por primera vez en mi existencia agradecí que no fuera necesario respirar… **



_**A/U: Bueno me falta el epilogo, pero agradecería sus opiniones, sean cuales sean estas, las espero con ansias, bueno gracias por su leer… Y felices vacaciones a todos……………. Mañana es mi cumple... Zizizizzizizizi**_


End file.
